


Please Don't

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Gen, episode tag: s5e4 The Dark Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: A short conversation after the events of "The Dark Angel"





	Please Don't

Kristin perches herself on the edge of Sam’s desk, watching with only mild interest as he tries to put a pen back together, frown forming on his brow.

 

“Hey, do you think Mike’s alright?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Sam looks up, eyebrows raised. Kristin points through to Mike’s office, where the door is uncharacteristically closed and Mike can be seen filling out paperwork with a determined expression.

 

“I really thought he had a thing for that Amy woman,” Kristin confesses, getting fed up with Sam’s failed attempts at reconstructing his pen, and snatching the parts from his hands to fix it for him. “And he was already acting weird before we arrested her.”

 

“He does look a little… glum,” Sam admits, scratching his neck. “Do you think we should do something? To cheer him up?”

 

Kristin nods. “I’ll go make him a coffee.”

  
“Please don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... very short and doesn't really go anywhere, but this fandom needs more fic, and also I loved this season, so I thought I'd write something!


End file.
